


Sober the Whole Time

by orphan_account, sailortriscuit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Its from a RP with my gf, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortriscuit/pseuds/sailortriscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is too drunk, so Levi has to take him home. It turns out that when Eren is drunk, he gets especially flirty. They arrive at the apartment and you can guess what might ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober the Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Its truthfully only an edited version of a Roleplay I did with my gf, (she's the co author) so its a little awkward at parts.(?) It's not awesome, so please do t hate on it. Please send feedback off you liked it!

Eren stumbled past Heichou, dizzy. He'd had a bit more alcohol than planned. Eren tripped over his own feet and accidentally knocked into a large man with a spiky mohawk sitting on a stool at the bar to his right. "Hey, watch it. " the man snapped, turning around in his seat to face Eren. Eren didn't say anything back, he just stood there. The man turned back around, grumbling something. Eren turned around and kept stumbling around aimlessly and goallessly. He thought he might have been searching for Armin, but he had forgotten about that mission and was now just walking around The Wall bumping into people. He stopped to sit down at an empty chair at a table in the corner, but missed and landed on the ground. Levi Heichou saw Eren tripping around the club and started walking towards him, slightly concerned. Eren doesn't have a drivers liscense, and it was evident that he didn't have a someone to take him home.  
Levi slowly approached Eren. The kid was a little bit more than tipsy. He had watched as Eren had rammed into people around the bar, and he often smirked at the lightweight wreck of the younger male. But now he was going to help him. 'What a helpless brat,'he thought as he held Eren by the arm and dragged him away from the dancing people and mind numbing neon lights. They stopped in front of Levi's black BMW outside.  
"wh...what"  
Eren mumbled as he followed Levi. His vision was blurred, but he noticed they were now standing outside by a very expensive looking black car. "Heichou?"   
"You idiot," Levi groaned,"you had too much to drink and you were causing trouble in there. You have to go home."  
Eren stood staring at Heichou, who he thought was looking especially attractive tonight. "...huh..Where..?" was Erens short mumbled response.   
"dammit," Levi said under his breath. "I'm taking you home.  what's your address? Where are you staying?"  
"um.." Eren had a raging headache, which was making it even harder to think, on top of the alcohol. "Armin was here... Where is.. He?"  
"Armin left a while ago, taken home by Jean. Now tell me where the hell you need to go, Eren. It's really late, and it's dangerous outside a place like this. " Levi was annoyed now, conversation wasn't really working with this drunken brat.   
"I.. Nghn" Eren was really lightheaded and fell to his knees. 'damn it, I guess I'll have to take him to my place...',  thought Levi.   
"stupid brat..." muttered Levi as he turned to open the back door of the car. He shoved Eren inside, closed the door, and then took his own place at the drivers seat.  
The car started with a turn of the keys, and Levi started out of the parking lot. "You're staying with me tonight, kid." Levi waited for a response but got none. He glanced over to Eren and he was hunched against the passenger door. Levi smirked at the peaceful look on Eren's face. He drove until he saw his apartment building but he still parked a little ways away. He got out and walked to Erens car door. He opened it and watched Eren fall out of the car. "Kid, can you walk by yourself? You wear me out."  
Eren grabbed the still open car door and pulled himself up to a standing, but fell over into Levi.   
"Ugh. You stupid brat, I'm not your boyfriend, Jean." He pushed Eren away but he just fell on Levi again. Levi sighed and carried Eren on his shoulder.  
Levi made his way over to his apartment building with Eren. Erens face was right by Levi's, and he seemed to be nuzzling Levi's neck or something . Levi didn't exactly notice, because carrying him was shaking him around slightly.  
"Eren, get in there. We're here. And how about you stop getting so damn flirty? Don't be /that/ drunk." Levi knew what Eren was doing while they walked in, but he ignored it to save what remainder of dignity Eren had. He let go of Erens side and shoved him in the doorway. "You're sleeping on the couch."  
Levi threw his keys on a table and went into his room. Eren had found his way to the couch, but got up and tiptoed around to peer into Levi's room.  
Levi was pulling off his shirt while Eren peered at him, his eyes shut and his well defined abs showing. He turned, without seeing Eren and began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. "That kid is a handful..." He muttered to himself. His pants were now around his ankles and he kicked them off.  
Eren let out a tiny but still audible gasp, and Levi turned around and saw him looking in through the door.  
"How long have you been there you fucking peeping Tom?" Levi was pissed. Eren had seen him half nude and he only wanted to keep this relationship to a friend minimum, at most.  
"S-sorry ... Heheh.. " Eren slowly stepped into the room. Levi wasn't too fond of this idea, however. "What the hell are you doing? Get out!"  
As Levi screamed at Eren he watched him look scared. He stopped and sighed. "Eren leave. Go sleep on the couch and stop acting like you want to suck my dick." Levi wiped his face and gave a deadly glare to Eren.  
Eren ignored what Levi said, and kept slowly walking towards him. "Well... Mabye I do..."  
"You're a virgin, you can't do shit.", he muttered; he knew Eren was a virgin by the looks of him.  
Eren was annoyed for a moment, but then he took one more quick step forward and reached his arms out around Levi.  
He tried to push Eren away but his arms tightly wrapped around him. Maybe he should give in, the brat would forget tomorrow anyway.  
They fell backwards together onto Levi's bed, Eren on top. He tried to kiss Levi, but his lips were evaded.  
"N-not yet, you brat. You're still dressed..." Levi would focus on that stutter for the rest of his life.  
Eren stood up, Levi still laying down on the bed. He propped himself up on his shoulders and watched as Eren took off his shirt.  
He stared as the younger male pulled off his shirt. He noticed he also had abs. 'A six-pack and he's only 21?'.  
Eren moved his hands down to the clasp of his jeans but hesitated before undoing them, looking at his senpai a bit nervously. Eren wasn't as drunk as before, so he knew what he was doing. He was only using the fact that he wasn't /completely/ sober as an excuse to get it on with his object of affection, something he'd wanted to do for a while.  
Levi watched as Eren hesitantly unzipped his jeans. He looked Eren in the eyes and, because he knew Eren wouldn't remember this, he smirked at him and got up. He kissed Eren passionately while unzipping Erens  jeans for him.  
Eren gasped into the kiss, and Levi started to shimmy his pants down his legs. Eren broke the kiss to kick them off completely, then stood there nearly naked in front of Levi.  
Levi felt as Erens hard member pressed against his leg. "Heh...what a virgin." He said this into Erens ear, letting the hot whisper arouse him more. He then pulled Eren back into a kiss.  
Eren wrapped his arms around Heichou and pushed him down back farther onto the bed and straddled over his hips.  
Levi hadnt been hard yet, until the friction of Erens body against his made his cock jump. His hips jolted upwards for more friction, but Eren did not supply any. "Fuck..." He muttered, hoping Eren wouldn't hear him.  
"hm?" Eren heard Levi say something, but couldn't make it out.  
"Nothing..." Levi leaned up to steal a kiss from Eren.  
Eren kissed back and grinded against Levi, making him moan just a little.  
"Lube is in the drawer next to my closet, go get it before you cream your panties, princess." Levi motioned towards the drawer in the corner.  
Eren climbed over the bed to the other side, and rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He placed it next to Levi, unsure exactly what to do.  
Levi sighed. "I almost forgot you were a virgin." He grabbed the bottle and motioned for Eren to turn around. "This will hurt, I'm not sugar coating anything."  
Eren turned around reluctantly, looking at Levi. He was nervous, and didn't know what was going to happen next.  
"Boxers off. Now." Levi was not having this virgin shit. Nope.  
"Um.. okay"   
Eren removed his trousers as he was ordered, letting his cock hang free. He was nervous, he'd never seen Heichou like this at all.  
Levi let out some of the lube onto his hands, and groaned at the unpleasant feeling of it. "Relax. This might feel a little cold." He rubbed the lube lightly prodded his finger against Erens hole, teasing him.  
"nn.. Ah-" Eren was disturbed by the bittersweet sensation. It felt good in a way he had never felt before.  
"Shush brat, were just getting started." Levi inserted his finger to the knuckle and felt Erens tight walls against his finger. "Eren, relax. We can't get anywhere if you can't relax." He moved his fingers, slowly in Rhythm with Erens breathing.  
"m-mhn.." Eren eased up a little bit, starting to find the feeling pleasant more than painful.  
Levi took his finger out, much to Erens dismay.Levi inserted two fingers into Eren, slowly scissoring, pushing them as deep as he could. "This is nothing like the real thing Eren, trust me..." He loved the sound of Erens yelp when his fingers brushed against his prostate.  
Eren was finding this new feeling to be amazing, and he started to push against Levi for more. Eren moaned when Levi curled his fingers around inside him. It felt amazing.  
"Are you ready, Eren?" He pulled his fingers out of Eren, and pulled his own boxers off of himself. He picked up his own jeans and pulled a condom out of them. He rolled the condom on and squirted lube on himself. He stopped himself from pounding in Eren, and waited for a reply.  
"I... y-yes, I'm ready Levi..."  
Levi pushed half of himself inside of Eren and moaned at the tight walls around him. "I...I'll wait for you to get...nngh...comfortable."  
"ahhh!" Levi was right, the fingering was nothing compared to the real thing. Eren knew he needed to relax more for Levi's sake, so he did. And he even started to slide backwards against Heichou.  
"A-ah! Eren fuck!" Levi moaned as Eren slid towards him. Levi pushed farther into Eren, brushing lightly against his prostate.  
"ahhn! Ah.. mmn..." he loved the way it felt being completely filled up by Levi. He never imagined he would be making love to him.  
Levi grabbed both of Erens hands, pulling his arms towards him. "Scream for me Eren." He pushed into Eren, hitting his prostrate over and over. He knew he wouldn't last as long as he thought, he just needed to feel Erens walls squeeze him.  
"ahh! Fuck, Levi!" Levi's thrusts came quicker and quicker, each time Eren meeting him halfway shoving his ass against Levi begging for more, more. Eren was about to come.  
Levi let go of Erens arms and grabbed his hips, slamming him down with each thrust. "Eren come! Come for me!" Levi was so close, so so close.  
"ahh!!! Levi!!" Eren screamed as he finally released his cum all over the sheets of the bed.  
"Fuck! Eren!!!" Levi came with one final thrust in Eren, releasing his hot liquid while inside Eren, making him feel the hotness inside him. After the short amount of pure bliss Levi got from coming ended,  he grimaced at the sheets. "Eren you made my sheets a mess." He sighed and pulled out of Eren.  
Eren was quietly panting, exhausted from what just happened. He rolled over though, and saw that Levi was right.   
"I'm sorry.." Eren apologized for making a mess. "but... Thank you." Eren looked up at Levi with a tired smile.  
"Why the fuck are you so coherent suddenly?" Levi had not noticed before, but Eren suddenly seemed very...sober. He didn't care about the sheets anymore. "Get some clothes on. We'll worry about the sheets tomorrow..."  
"okay.." Eren got up, and put his boxers and t shirt on. He didn't want to sleep in jeans, so he didn't use left them off. He was worried that Heichou would realize that he had been mostly sober the entire time in bed.  
Levi slid the broken condom off and threw it in the trash bin that was in the corner. He grabbed for his boxers, and slipped them on easily. "Okay, Eren, sleep away from your dry come because that's disgusting. You are cleaning it up tomorrow. I'm not letting you forget, you drunk fuck."  
Eren walked to the doorway, but turned around just as he was about to leave "okay, but... Um" Eren thought he should tell him, because he would feel bad if he didn't. Heichou believed that Eren wouldn't remember in the morning most likely, but he would. He definitely would. "Levi, I was sober most of that entire time... Just to let you know."  
"Eh?" Levi was surprised, but he had suspicion of that anyways. He's sort of glad that Eren would remember the best fuck of life.


End file.
